This invention relates to apparatus and a method for parking automobiles and other vehicles in vertically arranged pairs.
In many settings, the cost of real estate and shortages of space make necessary the efficient utilization of whatever parking area is available. One approach to making more efficient use of parking space has been to stack the autos in vertically arranged pairs.
The devices utilized for stacking autos have generally incorporated powerful mechanical and/or hydraulic lifts to raise the upper vehicle. As these lifts typically add significantly to the overall cost of the stacking apparatus, an improved parking apparatus is needed in which the need for powerful lifts is obviated.